1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to sport shoes, and, more particularly, is directed toward sport shoes with retractable spikes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sports shoes, such as golf shoes, have a plurality of spikes which project outwardly from the bottom of the shoe. The spikes are designed to dig into the ground and provide a solid footing. They prevent the golfer's foot from slipping laterally while swinging a golf club. A disadvantage of standard golf shoes is that the golfer must change shoes before entering restaurants, the club house and other facilities because the spikes would damage wooden floors and rip carpets. Also, it is not safe to operate an automobile while wearing spiked shoes.
Golf shoes containing various forms of retractable cleat designs are know in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,931 discloses a golf shoe with a spike or cleat that is pivotally mounted in a receptacle in the bottom of the shoe. The spike is moved to its extended position and is held in place by a cover. The spike projects through a hole in the cover. U.S Pat. No. 4,873,774, shows a golf shoe with a plurality of vertically movable spikes, each spike being received in a chamber formed in the shoe sole. Pneumatic pressure applied to an inflatable member in each chamber forces a slidable cleat plate, which carries the cleats, downwardly and moves the spikes to their extended positions. The spikes are held in the extended position by means of continued pneumatic pressure which exerts a downward force on the cleat plates. The continuous pneumatic pressure counters the upward force that is exerted on the cleat plate as the cleat is pushed into the ground.
Prior art golf shoes with retractable spikes have been met with limited success. In one instance, the process of moving each cleat to its extended position is time consuming and requires manual intervention to remove the perforated covers, extend the spikes and hold the spikes in place by replacing the covers. In another case, the spikes are maintained in their extended positions by continuous pneumatic pressure. The high stress placed on the spikes, particularly the continuously applied high inflation pressure required while playing, causes excessive wear and tear on the inflatable members which hold the spikes in their extended positions. In consequence, the inflatable members may fail prematurely with the result that spikes return to their retracted position. In addition, the latter arrangement is designed only for short term usage and is not well suited for extended wear, for example, as required of golf shoes.